


It's Uhhhhh Blowjob My Dudes

by StardewPeachy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardewPeachy/pseuds/StardewPeachy
Summary: Sam and Sebastian just got engaged, Sebastian decides to thank Sam.





	It's Uhhhhh Blowjob My Dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedWrites/gifts), [artificialheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/gifts).



> i'm not great at being descriptive, but i tried. Bear with me thank u. 
> 
> Dedicating this to LittleRedWrites and artificialheart/PixelatedFarmhouse because they're my favorite Sambastian fic writers (along with fanart maker, PixelatedFarmhouse). I hope this does both of you justice.

“Good night Sam! Good night Sebastian!” Jodi yelled from the kitchen.  
“Good night, mom!” Sam called from his bedroom. He listened for his mom’s door to close, locked his own, then shut off the bedroom light. He made his way over to his bed and turned on his bedside lamp, then lay down next to Sebastian, placing a hand on his face.

“How are you tonight?” Sam asked, rubbing Sebastian’s face with his thumb.

“Amazing. This is the happiest I’ve felt in a long time, Sam.” Sebastian said, smiling and placing a hand over Sam’s.

Sam moved his head to place his forehead against Sebastian’s. He closed his eyes and smiled, happy that he can be the person to make Sebastian this happy. They’ve been together for over three years now, but today they went to ZuZu city and Sam surprised Seb by proposing. It was in a quiet, empty park, surrounded by trees with a river flowing in the middle. Sam knows that Sebastian would’ve hated being proposed to in front of a ton of people, so he made sure to choose a day the park would be empty, a day the park was closed.  
They climbed the park fence and sat on a bench, overlooking the river. They held hands and watched as fish peaked their heads out, and frogs jump onto lily pads. Then Sebastian watched as Sam got down on one knee, and pulled out a tiny box, and nearly cried when he heard Sam ask “Will you marry me?” And then Sebastian and Sam both really did cry when Sebastian nodded his head and they embraced.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Sebastian asked, softly. Sam opened his eyes and Sebastian looked into them and smiled when he saw Sam’s eyes crinkle.

“Today, and how perfect it was. I love you so much, Sebby. Don’t ever forget that.” Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I love you so much, Sam,” Sebastian said, then kissed Sam’s lips softly.

Sam kissed him back, then removed his hand from Sebastian’s face and made his way into Sebastian's hair. His fingers tangled into Sebastian’s dark locks, tugging slightly as he deepened the kiss. They moved their lips together sloppily, opening their mouths then closing them again. Sebastian let out a small moan, and Sam pulled away.

“Shhh.. my mom will hear us. You have to be quiet, Sebby.” Sam said, giving Sebastian a soft but stern look.

Sebastian blushed slightly, then moved one hand to the back of Sam’s head, intertwining his fingers and Sam’s hair together. Sam pulled Sebastian closer, then kissed him again, needfully. The kiss got rougher and needier the longer it went on, and both boys were breathing loudly through their noses, sucking in air the best they could through their mouths whenever the kiss would break for half of a second.

Sebastian slowly moved his leg between Sam’s, then carefully started rubbing his thigh against Sam’s crotch. Sam kissed slightly harder each time Sebastian would press against him, and would occasionally break away to let out quiet, breathy moans. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and took off Sebastian’s shirt, then Sebastian did the same to him. They admired each other’s bodies for a few moments, both boys softly passing their hands along the other's torso. Then Sebastian began making his way down.

He kissed Sam’s neck, then his shoulders, then his chest. He sucked on his chest for a few seconds, then broke away and continued planting small kisses all the way down until he reached Sam’s sweatpants. Sam was softly panting now, with his hand in Sebastian’s hair, already anticipating what’s coming next.

Slowly, Sebastian removed Sam’s sweatpants. Sam never wears boxers with his pajamas, so Sebastian was happily greeted by Sam’s length right away. He looked up at Sam, who was looking down at him, giving him his signature puppy dog eyes. Sam tugged on Sebastian’s hair slightly, begging him to continue, please.

Sebastian planted soft kisses up Sam’s dick until he reached the tip, where he licked the slit. Sam’s breathing hitched, then went back to normal. Sebastian licked the slit a few more times, and Sam grasped onto Seb’s hair. Sebastian then brought up his hands, wrapping both around Sam’s dick, and slowly began moving them up and down. He twisted them in opposite directions as he worked, then placed his mouth over the tip of Sam’s length.

As he moved his hands, he moved his head with them and swirled his tongue around the tip of Sam’s dick. He could hear Sam panting now, and he was pulling and pushing on Sebastian’s head more desperately. Sebastian removed one hand and pushed Sam’s dick deeper into his mouth, holding it deep in his mouth for a few seconds before moving back up and placing his hand back on Sam’s dick. He began to work faster and Sam’s desperate pulling and kneading became more rough and jagged.

He could feel the boy squirming beneath him and looked up to see that Sam’s mouth was wide open, eyes shut. He was breathing heavily and tugging harder on Sebastian’s hair. He would let go, grab on again, let go, grab on again. Sebastian sped up slightly more, then heard Sam desperately, quietly moan ”I’m gon-nnn, gonna cum..”  
With that, Sebastian sped up once more, then slowed down as he felt Sam tense up, the boy’s hips rising as he pulled hard on Sebastian’s hair. Salty cum filled his mouth, and Sebastian slowed way down until Sam’s grip loosened and his body relaxed, then Sebastian lifted his head, removing himself from Sam’s dick. He swallowed, then smiled at Sam, who was still panting, his mouth still slightly open. Sam looked at Sebastian and smiled back, letting out a soft, sigh-like laugh.

Sam let go of Sebastian’s hair, placing his hand on his own chest. Once more Sebastian moved down, licking the leftover cum off of Sam’s dick, then removed his own sweatpants. He moved back up and rested his head on Sam’s chest, wrapping an arm around Sam’s body then lovingly squeezed his side. He listened to Sam’s heartbeat as Sam put one arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. Sam’s heart was pounding when Sebastian first cuddled up to him first, but it began slowing down until it reached a steady beat.

“Thank you,” Sam whispered, placing his chin on top of Sebastian’s head.

“No, thank you, my love,” Sebastian whispered back.

“For what?” Asked Sam, as he moved his head to look down at Sebastian.

“For loving me. For making today the most perfect day I ever could have imagined. For letting me suck your dick.”

Sam laughed, then kissed the top of Sebastian’s head.

“Want me to suck yours?” Sam asked, teasingly.

“That’s okay, I’m tired, and your chest is comfortable,” Sebastian replied, nuzzling further onto Sam’s body.

“Okay, pumpkin, let’s get some rest,” Sam said, reaching over and turning the bedside lamp off. He settled back with Sebastian, and Sebastian brought the blanket up to his chin. He pulled another part of the blanket up to the top of his head for Sam.

“Oh, thank you, sweetie. Good night, I love you.” Sam whispered as he placed one arm over the blanket, then began running his hand through Sebastian’s hair.

“Mmm.. gnight.. I love.. you..” Sebastian whispered back as he began drifting off to sleep.

 _The perfect ending to a perfect day_ , Sam thought as he closed his eyes and hugged Sebastian tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I tried and you got through it, i hope you liked it! I wrote this at 4am then went over it and edited it like three times over the course of two days before uploading. I thought about inserting this into a Sambastian fic i want to wite but 1. I'm terrible at writing multi-chapter fics and 2. the world needs more Sambastian smut and fluff like.. right now. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism (but please be nice about it)!
> 
> Edit: I've started working on a chaptered fic *insert eyes emoji here*
> 
> Edit 2: still working on that chaptered fic but I went to a different country for 9 weeks and just got back recently, probably gonna scrap what I wrote and start over, hopefully it's good! don't know when it'll be out, but i'm going to finish the fic completely before publishing it


End file.
